


An Arm Wrestle A Day Keeps The Doctor Away

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Established Relationship, F/M, Height Differences, Hercules is a recovering alcoholic by the way, Hercules is an affectionate soul, M/M, Marvel Poly Bingo, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Poly Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Hercules likes arm wrestling and will even cheat to win and Logan is always willing to help. When Jennifer realises they are cheating, she decides to punish them just a little bit.
Relationships: Hercules/Logan/Jennifer Walters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	An Arm Wrestle A Day Keeps The Doctor Away

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I love Hercules and Logan together (look up Hercules and Wolverine, they are canon in one universe) and I also love Jennifer's interactions with both of them (she has also been with Hercules throughout the years). There is a major height difference and I am here for it.
> 
> This is the Nipple Play square for the Marvel Poly Bingo I am doing.

The bar was busy, noise crowding Logan and Hercules as they held hands on the table. Hercules smirked as Logan flexed his fingers against his, the smaller man too stubborn to back backdown. Both of their arms were straining with the effort, Logan’s feeling heavier due to the adamantium in his body, but in the end, Hercules won as he pinned Logan’s arm to the thick wooden table.

Applause and cheers erupted around them from the people who had crowded the two. Hercules’ name was called out and Hercules grinned as he smashed his tankard of water down to the table, some of it sloshing over the sides onto the dark wooden table.

“Yeah, yeah, Bub.” Logan rolled his eyes as he drank from the same tankard Hercules had drunk from before he placed it back down, keeping his hand around the drink and wiping his mouth with the back of his other hand. “Laugh it up.”

“Just because I best you now, doesn’t mean I will always best you, little one.”

Logan rolled his eyes before finishing the water, moving from the table in the process. Hercules followed suit, his large arm wrapping around Logan’s shoulders to pull him close as they exited the pub. Logan couldn't help but melt into Hercules' embrace.

“You gotta stop calling me ‘little one’ in public, Bub,” Logan grumbled with a small blush on his cheeks, which only caused his scowl to deepen further.

Hercules looked around, seeing that no one was there, he leant down, his lips next to Logan’s ear. “Sorry, little one, it just slips out. It won’t happen again though.”

Logan ruffled Hercules’ hair affectionately, tugging on it so he Hercules ended up nuzzling into the crown of his hair. It was a sign of forgiveness from Logan and he knew that Hercules never meant to say the nickname when others were around, there were even a few times that Hercules caught himself and stopped mid nickname and Logan loved the nickname, but he still wasn’t used to receiving affection in public.

“You think Jen will still be at the hotel?” Hercules asked.

“Probably, why?” Logan pulled back so they could continue walking back to the hotel.

“I wonder if she would like to arm wrestle with me.” Hercules’ ended up walking back to the hotel in a daze, his mind drifting to arm wrestling her.

“I swear, Herc, you are obsessed with arm wrestling.” Logan opened the hotel door to see Jennifer sprawled on the large bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow and her feet dangling off the bed.

Jennifer stirred when Hercules walked to her and kissed her dark green hair, his hand caressing her face. 

“Hello, fair maiden.” Hercules’ greeting (and grin) were swallowed by a chaste kiss from the still sleepy She-Hulk, she also waved at Logan during the kiss.

Logan smiled at her as he took off his shoes so he could lay on the bed next to her. She stroked his hair as they watched Hercules strip to his boxers so he could relax in the hotel room.

Jennifer’s eyes had drifted close, sleep still having a heavy effect on her, when Hercules gently tweaked her toe. She kicked out with a laugh before turning to see Hercules’ grin and the mischief in his eyes.

“Jennifer, would you give me the pleasure of an arm-wrestling match?”

Jennifer turned around so she was laying on her stomach, her arm propped up to wait for Hercules’s awaiting hand and wearing a matching grin. Hercules sat on the floor so he could give her his hand, it was only when Hercules looked at Logan and nodded that Logan knew he would be the referee and he would probably have to help Hercules cheat whilst doing so.

Logan counted down and then the match was off. Hercules’ brow had a small bead of sweat on it and his arm trembled under the weight of Jennifer’s strength. Logan knew he had to step in to try and get Hercules to win so he scooted up and started pressing kisses along Jennifer’s neck, her loose sleep shirt exposing her skin.

Jennifer moaned but didn’t lose her composure. “That is cheating.”

“No court of law would say that this is cheating,” Logan whispered into her neck, his fingers gently trailing down her spine making her giggle.

Jennifer slammed Hercules’ arm down, laughing at his little pout before she pounced on Logan so she straddled him.

“Hi.” Logan grinned up at Jennifer as she booped his nose in response.

“You are a tease, Logan.” She nipped at his collarbone as she ripped his shirt off. “A goddamn tease.”

Jennifer looked down at Logan with her lips pursed in thought and it sent a thrill down his spine, causing him to roll his hips into hers. He watched as a wicked glimmer shone in her eyes and hoped his gulp of arousal wasn’t too audible. He also felt the bed dip next to him and just knew that Hercules would join in on whatever fun Jennifer had planned for him.

“Shouldn’t you be teasing him as well? He was the one who gave me the signal to cheat.” Logan huffed as Hercules pinned his arms down.

Logan showing this sort of submission was rare and it was only brought on by having years of friendship with the pair, building a relationship of trust that not many others could compare to.

Her sharp nails trailed down his chest to the V of his adonis belt before trailing back up to his left nipple. Logan couldn’t help but shiver at the attention, his hips bucking once again. Hercules joined in, lazily tracing Logan’s other nipple and Logan couldn’t help but glare at him because _ that wasn’t fair. _

“Damnit.” Logan groaned, his voice a little breathless.

“I bet we could make you come just by playing with these, huh?”

Logan relaxed into the bed, smirking at the pair, silently daring them to try their hardest to do that. He soon regretted that when Hercules and Jen started teasing him. At first, they started off at a disjointed pace, however, they soon matched each others pace letting Logan fall into a relaxed state of lust.

His nipples were tugged and stroked, even licked and nibbled, causing Logan to groan and twitch. The pattern they had made teasing his nipples was maddening and he couldn’t help the small growls he let out, especially when Hercules paid special attention to Logan’s nipple with his teeth.

“Fuck!”

Logan’s back arched off of the bed but Jennifer’s hips and Hercules’ large hands pinned the rest of him down. As Logan’s body was pushed back into the mattress, he felt Hercules rut against him with his cock throbbing and straining in his boxers. Logan heard him pant slightly and smiled, knowing he wasn’t the only one getting off on it.

Another tug and another stroke had Logan writhing under their attention. It was too much and Logan couldn’t believe just how close to an orgasm he was, so he tried to bite his lip to stop his moans. He failed. 

“Are you close? I bet you are.” Jennifer had a teasing grin on her face and ground her hips down onto his to get a reaction out of him.

“You are a mean lady, Jen.” Logan panted.

He was so close, but he couldn’t quite get there and it was driving him crazy.

“More.” His arms twitched in Hercules’ hands, the whole situation had become very overwhelming for him. “I need more Jen, please.”

Jennifer kissed Logan’s cheek before she spoke in Hercules’ ear. Logan couldn’t quite hear what she was saying to Hercules, a faint white noise buzzing in his ears from the overstimulation of his nipples so he was surprised when Hercules and Jennifer both moved. Jennifer moved off of Logan’s hips but kept up her assault on his nipples whereas Hercules moved down Logan’s torso to pull down his jeans.

Hercules kissed the inner parts of Logan’s thighs before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Jennifer held Logan down as the extra stimulation made Logan come almost straight away. Hercules swallowed Logan’s cum before kissing at his stomach. Jen curled onto Logan’s chest, ready for sleep when Hercules made a confused noise.

“Your punishment for cheating, dear Hercules, is no coming for you tonight.” She let out a small laugh at his crumpled face.

Hercules wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist, curling up and laying his head on his stomach so he could try and sleep. “You are so mean, Jen.”

Logan stroked his fingers through Hercules’ hair, trying to soothe him to sleep so he didn’t focus on his throbbing cock. Jennifer fell asleep quickly, so she didn’t hear when Hercules told his lovers that he loved them.

  
  
  



End file.
